The invention relates to a plug connector for hollow sections of spacer frames for insulated glass panes with the features in the preamble of the main claim.
Such a plug connector is known from EP 0 283 689 and from DE-OS 34 08 600. It is made as a stamped and bent part of U-shaped cross section of steel sheet and has several resilient retaining elements for firm fit and tolerance compensation in the hollow sections.
From DE-GM 90 10 884 another plug connector is known, which is fixed in the hollow sections by positive unions. This purpose is served by rivets, mortise joints of the hollow section wall, or other retaining elements which engage positively in center web openings of the plug connector.
It has been found in the practice that, depending on the material and mode of manufacture, the hollow section tolerances may vary considerably, at equal basic sizes of the sections, and this may lead to problems with the fit of the plug connectors and the junction of the hollow sections.